Interlude
by likeatumbleweed
Summary: Chapter "10.5" of my longer story Illusion - Loki spends the night with Sigyn at her apartment, and things get a bit uncomfortable for her brother Edmund. Loki/Sigyn


**_A/N: In Chapter Eleven of Illusion, I hinted about Loki spending the night at Sigyn's apartment once, and things getting a little…loud. I've expanded on that for your enjoyment. If this were a part of that story, I would put this directly between Chapters Ten and Eleven. So, kind of a Chapter 10.5. :)_**

* * *

"Your bed is so much smaller than mine," said Loki. "I guess we have no choice but to sleep in each other's arms."

"That sounds nice," Sigyn said, "but mind where you put your hands."

It had been two weeks since Sigyn had spent the night in Loki's chambers for the first time. Two blissful weeks spent discovering and memorizing every hard plane and soft curve of each other's bodies.

Sigyn had never felt more loved, more cherished…or more exhausted.

She had every intention of sleeping at her apartment alone, giving both of them a much needed break from each other. But when Loki walked her home that evening, she found the words coming from her mouth before she could stop them. _Would you like to stay here with me tonight?_

She had never asked him before, but he had accepted without hesitation - so quickly that later she guessed it had likely been his goal all along.

She had warned him that Edmund was going to be home, and that - due to the thin walls of the apartment - they would need to keep things chaste. He had only nodded his consent, his eyes wide and innocent. That look - damn him, that _look_ should have been her first clue that he was up to something. Loki only ever looked innocent when it served his purposes.

Fortunately, as it was already late when they arrived, they had only visited briefly with Edmund before retiring to her room for the evening.

Once there, she pulled off her dress, quickly replacing it with her nightgown before Loki had a chance to object. He watched her carefully, shedding his own clothes little by little until he was covered only from the waist down.

She crawled up into the bed, curling her body up into her favorite sleeping position, facing away from him. Glancing quickly over her shoulder, she asked, "Are you going to join me or not?"

"Of course." He waited until she turned back to face the other direction before silently sliding off his breeches. He slid under the sheets, hurrying before she could see that not only did he wear nothing underneath, but also that his body was most certainly _not_ ready for sleep.

She felt him fit his body tightly up against hers, his arm draped over her waist, his presence warm and soothing. He had barely settled in when she felt his hand find its way beneath the hem of her nightgown, coming to rest on her breast. He squeezed gently as he moved her hair from her neck with his other hand, placing gentle kisses on her neck up to her ear. "I want you," he whispered. "_Now_."

"You are incorrigible. Did we not discuss this already?" Sigyn could feel her resolve melting away beneath his hands. It irritated her that she would allow him to have his way so easily.

"Yes, we did," he said, moving the neckline of her gown away to kiss her bare shoulder, "but you are much too tempting."

"But what about Edmund?" she began, squirming beneath his touch, already needing more. "He'll be able to hear everything."

He stopped his kisses, lifting his head and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Don't worry about him. I've put a spell on the room to muffle any sounds."

"You did? When?"

"When we first came in. Did you honestly think I would be able to sleep in this bed and not have my way with you?"

"Actually, yes. Quite foolish of me, apparently."

"Yes, quite foolish." His hand slid from her breast down her side to her waist. His fingers teased the edge of her undergarments, barely slipping under the fabric. Every time he would get close to where she wanted his hand to go, he would move yet again, smiling to himself as she shifted her hips in response.

He wanted her fraught with need, desperate for his touch. Her breath was already fast and shallow, and he knew she would not be able to hold out on him much longer.

Finally, she shifted in the bed, turning to look at him. "You promise he won't hear anything?"

"Not a thing."

She captured his face in her hands, pulling him towards her and bringing their mouths together. His smell was intoxicating, the taste of his lips and tongue exhilarating. She was a madwoman, crazed with lust, and on some level - easily ignored in her current state - it angered her as much as it thrilled her that he would have such an effect on her.

She allowed her hands to slip down to where the waistband of his breeches should have been. Instead she found nothing but bare skin, her hand brushing against his hard length.

"What's all this?" she asked, pulling back. "You planned for this, didn't you?"

"Perhaps," he whispered, a small groan of excitement leaving his lips. "Please…touch me."

She complied at once, grasping him in her hand and stroking gently, smiling at the noises she was able to pull from him. But after only a moment, she removed her hand and pushed him gently back onto the bed. She straddled his knees, running her hands up his sides and to his chest. "You have apparently left me no choice. But _I'm_ in control for now."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "For now, yes. But don't tease me too much. I can't be responsible for what will happen if you do."

"Just lie back and enjoy yourself."

Sigyn crossed her arms and grasped the sides of her gown, pulling it up and over her head and throwing it over the side of the bed. Immediately, she felt Loki's hands at her breasts. She pulled them off of her, leaning over him and pushing his hands down to the pillow on either side of his head. "I_ said_, just lie back and enjoy yourself."

"You know, you're only holding me down because I'm letting you," he said, one eyebrow raised and his voice teasing. "If I wanted to flip you over and pound you into this bed, you wouldn't be able to stop me."

She trembled at the thought. "You're right. But then I wouldn't have a chance to do this." She moved down his body quickly, grasping him in one hand. She kept her eyes on his, watching his reaction as she ran her tongue up the underside of his arousal from root to tip. Watching her, his eyes were wide and nearly unfocused, and she could feel him twitch with excitement. She languidly swirled her tongue around the head, the taste of him both salty and bitter, before finally taking him into her mouth.

"Oh, Sigyn," he moaned, sitting up on his elbows to get a better view. Her hair had fallen over her face, and he gently pushed it away to tuck it behind her ear, utterly captivated by the sight before him. He hissed as she hollowed her cheeks, her tongue hitting a particularly sensitive spot. "Keep that up…and, ah!…this will be…over quickly," he managed to say between sharp breaths.

She sat back on her heels, allowing him to unceremoniously fall from her mouth onto his belly. "Well, we can't have that just yet. You may have started this," she said, rolling off the bed to remove her undergarments, "but we aren't finished until _I_ say we are." He started to grab for her, intending to throw her to the bed and cover her with his body, but she stopped him. "I told you, I'm in control for now."

She climbed back onto the bed and straddled him once again, this time at his waist, clutching him with one hand and placing him at her entrance. Slowly, she pushed down onto him, the mixture of her own arousal and the remaining wetness from her mouth serving to ease the way. She was still astonished every time at how exquisite it felt to have him inside of her, stretching her to the edge of pain before giving way to pleasure.

She was moving too slow for his liking, so with no warning, he drove his hips up just enough to fully seat himself inside of her, bringing forth a yelp from her throat.

"Ah! Stay still, love…give me a moment," she said breathlessly, balancing herself over him with her hands on his chest, squeezing her muscles around him to emphasize her words.

He screwed his eyes shut, his head falling back onto the pillow and his mouth falling open. She stroked his face, and he turned into her touch, kissing the palm of her hand. "You feel so amazing, so perfect," he said. "Please…I want you to move. I _need_ you to move."

At his encouragement, she pushed herself up straight, putting her hands on his thighs for support. Slowly, she began to undulate her hips on his, gasping at the sensations as he moved within her. His hands found their way back to her breasts, palming them before roughly pinching her nipples, sending a jolt to her center and eliciting yet another wordless cry from her lips.

"Yes, that's it…cry out for me," he growled. He grabbed her waist, lifting her up before pushing her back down, his hips thrusting up to meet hers every time with a force bordering on violent. "Call out my name, love…I want to hear it from your lips."

"Loki!" she cried, their movements becoming faster and more frantic. "Oh, Loki…" Her words trailed off, becoming no more than unintelligible moans, mingling with the lewd sounds of their bodies coming together and the rhythm of the headboard hitting the wall.

Yet even all of that was not quite enough to mask the sound of Edmund yelling from the other room. "Oh by the Nine! Everyone in the area knows who's in there with you Sigyn! Must you be so loud?" His footsteps were swift and heavy as he strode down the hall, muttering obscenities under his breath as he left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Sigyn's eyes grew wide, and she opened her mouth, preparing to chastise Loki for lying to her; but before she could speak, Loki dropped one hand to where their bodies were joined, rubbing his thumb over the spot he knew from experience would send her over the edge. Her entire body instantly went stiff, all powers of speech abandoning her. She cried out one last time, scratching at his chest for purchase, before she began to collapse, the strength of his hands at her waist the only thing keeping her upright.

He could feel her contracting around him, and that was all it took for him to follow her over the edge. With a snarl, he spilled into her, her name a barely coherent groan from his throat.

As he relaxed, he let go of her waist, allowing her upper body to fall to his chest. She lay there, weak and boneless, the pulses of her fading release still squeezing him where he was buried inside of her. When she finally caught her breath, she sat up, weakly slapping his chest.

"You are _such_ an ass!" she said, her eyes narrowed in anger.

Loki couldn't help but smile up at her. "I don't know about that. You seem awfully satisfied." He pulled her back down to him, gently kissing her damp forehead as she lay her head on his chest. "Now that we have the entire place to ourselves, which room should we break in next?"


End file.
